Data model relationship scenarios (e.g., business process diagrams) are used to visualize a message flow of a collaborative process which is outlined between multiple business partners and their interactions. These business partners can either refer to distinct components inside a single company or represent separate companies. A scenario object or entity can be considered a representation of an intelligible business/non-business entity, such as an account, an order, an employee, an invoice, and a financial report within or across companies. Interactions between each of the entities are made through the exchange of electronic messages. For each cross-component process step, i.e. the exchange of electronic messages between entities, process integration scenarios depict the sender and receiver as well as the sending and receiving interfaces.
Open Data Protocol (OData) is a data access protocol. The protocol was designed to provide standard create, read, update, and delete access to a data source via a website. OData may be used to access table-like structures similar to the way Structured Query Language (SQL) does, wherein an OData service may correspond to a database schema and an entity may correspond to database table. Customers (e.g., users of user devices) may run on-premise systems in hybrid landscapes together with on-demand systems, consuming data from both. Therefore there is a need for a set of tools that span across different platforms and provide an easy and efficient development experience around OData services.